Multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) is a label switching protocol designed to transport data packets from a source node to a destination node based on short, fixed-length path labels. Since nodes in the network are not required to perform complex network address lookup and route calculation, label switching allows data packets to be transported more efficiently through the network. The path along which the packets are transmitted on the network is known as a label switch path (LSP), which is a connection-oriented path over a connectionless Internet Protocol (IP) network.